1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to detection and prevention of malicious changes to tokens, such as access tokens.
2. Description of Related Art
Spyware is typically a software application that covertly gathers information about a user's computer related activity and transmits that information to a third party. Spyware is typically bundled with another program, such as a freeware or a shareware program, and installed on a user's computer system without the user's knowledge or permission. As spyware operates covertly, it is generally viewed as malicious code.
Similar to spyware, adware is typically a software application bundled with another software program and loaded onto a user's computer. Adware typically generates advertising, such as pop-ups and banners, while the other software program is running. While adware is generally identified in an agreement provided to the user and is noticeable due to the advertising presence, some adware also gathers information about the user's computer related activity and provides the information to a third party, and thus in some instances is spyware disguised as adware.
As both spyware and adware are generally unwanted and often invade a user's privacy, user's are increasingly using computer security software, sometimes called anti-spyware or anti-adware software, to detect and remove the spyware and adware applications from the computer system. Recently, however, some spyware and adware programs have begun to implement malicious code like features to protect themselves from computer security applications that detect and attempt to remove them.